Before she left
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: I don't know I have gotten into the Onceler fandom lately and so (as per usual) I made an OC for him.


**Darn that movie just darn it. It has become somewhat addictive. **

Lexa didn't know _when_ exactly it happened, perhaps it had occurred when she first laid eyes on him, but she knew it had happened. She had fallen for the man she was supposed to be teaching a lesson. Her dear friend, the Lorax, had called her in for back-up when Onceler didn't leave. She was an Elemental for Earth and protector of its many bounties, as well as the appointed speakers and guardians like the Lorax.

She remembered Lorax pointing him out and the way her heart fluttered in what she assumed at the time was anger but she now realized was something more… agreeable. Now here she was in the Onceler's home trying one last time to talk some sense into his thick skull covered in beautiful black hair.

His family hadn't even tried to stop her like they had the Lorax because he had become smitten with her as well. She didn't know if she had tried to make him like her but she had gotten his attention.

She took a deep breath and closed her sapphire eyes raising her fist to his door to knock.

"O-Oncler?" she said knocking gently, biting her lip nervously.

"Who is it?" she heard from the other side of the door.

"Lexa," she answered.

She expected him to ask her to come on in but instead the door was flung open and Onceler stood before her in his green pinstripe suite with a huge smile on his face and his unnecessary top-hat standing tall on his head. Lexa felt her heart do stupid little flip-flops and she bit her lip.

"Well come on in," he said taking her hand and leading her into his office just outside his room.

"Oncler," she sighed dropping her head. His smile fell when he saw her own sad face.

"Lexie, what's wrong?" he asked lifting her face towards his. Her eyes were full of tears and that broke his heart.

"Whatever it is, Lexie, I swear I can fix it," he said suddenly desperate.

"Oncler you _know_ why I am here. The same reason the Lorax is here. We are here to save the trees… to save them from you," she whispered closing her eyes so she couldn't see how much it hurt him.

"Lexie… I… I can't… I have to sell my thneeds," he said. Tears leaked down the side of her face. He pulled her chin up and wiped at the tears before he pulled her close into a tight hug.

She closed her eyes and cried into his jacket her body heaving in sobs for the contradictions in her heart. She was obligated to protect the earth and its forests and animals that he was ruining and yet she loved him so very much.

"Sh sh sh," he crooned rocking back and forth.

"I can't keep this up," she sobbed. "I can't do this anymore. I can't look the other way anymore." He stiffened against her form as he clutched her closer his green gloved hands clutching her waist and twining in her hair.

"Lexie," he crooned begging.

"Onceler I can't-" he pulled her lips up into a deep kiss causing her to melt into his form.

"You can't leave me," he begged, tracing her cheeks and cupping her face possessively.

"You can't have me and destroy the trees," she said sadly, "I am an Earth Elemental. I go where the land is most fertile. The only reason I have stayed this long is because… because…"

"Why?"

"Because I-I think I am in love with you, Oncie," she whispered his nickname. Onceler hated anyone calling him that but when Lexa said it, it was a beautiful sound.

"Lexa…" he breathed her name as if trying to believe what she had just confessed. Lexa looked away and tried to step from his embrace.

"You don't love me back though," she said sadly. He started to protest when she continued, "You lust for power and money too much to love anything but." She tried again to step from his arms but he clamped his hands tighter around her waist.

"Lexa I am not letting you go that easily," he said. "I have taken to fighting for the things I want," he growled pulling her hips into his again.

"But to fight for me you would have to give up the money and power. I know you. You can't do that!" she shouted.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, "Oncie," it was his mother. "Everything goin' alright in there?" she asked in her fake southern drawl.

"Fine, Mom," he called exasperated.

"Is that annoyin' peanut thang pesterin' you again?" she asked. Onceler rolled his eyes skyward.

"The Lorax isn't in here, Mom, it's just Lexa," he said.

"Oh… have fun you two," she said with an obvious smirk in her voice. Lexa could tell that Onceler didn't particularly like his mother but he did everything she asked of him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

When he looked up again he saw Lexa was near the French doors leading outside. Her arms were across her chest and she watched the smoggy clouds pass by. It was then he realized how much more fragile she really looked.

Her once shimmering hair and eyes were now a duller shade. Her healthy pale pink skin had turned to a sickly white and she had lost so much weight since he had started cutting down the trees. She wasn't kidding when she said she needed fertile land and she was looking sicker by the second.

"Lexa…" he said stepping toward her and running a hand through her hair that fell over her shoulders and down to her waist. Her green dress had spots of brown on it but that was from all the time she spent working with her beloved earth and he liked that about her more.

"Lexa I can make you a place where you can stay and the earth will be fertile and you can be healthy again," he promised.

"No," she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Onceler but I can't I have to take care of the animals, the plants, everything. I can't sit in a greenhouse and thrive while my responsibilities go to waste. I love you, but I can't just leave everything else I was made for."

"Lexie, you were made for me," he whispered lifting her chin and pulling her into him again. She sighed into his form.

"I don't see how," she whispered, "You won't even spare the trees to save me." His heart snapped in pain.

"Lexie," he whispered. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her fiercely as if trying to change her mind with the kiss alone. He was partially surprised to find her kissing him back and clutching desperately to his hair.

Onceler started tracing his lips against her jaw. He felt her press her body against his as he ran his gloved fingers over her arms. He felt her gasp as he nipped her ear and her hips jerked forward a bit.

His hands landed on her hips and he felt the sharp bones of her hips through her slack dress. He clenched his eyes shut in pain for her and wrapped his arms tighter around her. He ran his lips back down to her mouth where he captured her lips once again.

His lip traced her bottom lip softly and she opened her mouth in a welcoming gesture to him.

Lexa felt her arms tighten around him as his hand traveled down to her butt cupping her butt and pulling her closer to him. She gasped into his mouth as his erection dug into her hip. Her leg lifted up his in encouragement.

Onceler lifted her easily and carried her to his bedroom depositing her in a pile on his bed. Lexa sighed as his gloved hand traveled up her thigh pushing her skirt up to her hip where it began the angle up to her knee.

His gloved hand traced up to her knee lifting it around him. He lay down between her legs. Lexa groaned at the warm weight laying across her form. His heart beat solid in his chest against her own heart. She reached up tentively and pulled his blue sunglasses from his face revealing his sad blue eyes.

She ran her hand over his soft cheek and up into his thick hair knocking his top-hat from his head her breath coming heavily making her breasts smash up into his chest. He leaned on his elbows leaning down to capture her lips again.

Lexa groaned and arched up into him and rocked up into his body suggestively. He gasped wrapping his hands more tightly into her golden locks. Onceler nipped along her jaw and to her ear earning a lusty moan from the earth elemental.

She slid her hand around to his front pulling free the gold buttons of his coat and pushing the pinstripe tailed coat from his arms, his gloves going with it. His hand was soft on her skin and he moaned as she pulled at his tie.

"How do you get this thrice damned thing off?" she asked, oblivious to the ways of the modern world and their fashion.

"Here, let me," he chuckled and sat up untying the striped cloth himself and tossing it aside.

Onceler had no sooner tossed it aside than Lexa grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down on top of her, kissing him. His eyes were wide in surprise and it faded into bliss as he once again fisted his hands into her hair.

"Lexie," he whispered softly.

"Mnn?" she groans, her eyes flickering open to look in his own blue eyes.

"You called me 'Oncie' earlier."

"So?" she said looking up at him confused.

"I don't usually like that," he said.

"Oh… I won't do it again then," she said.

"No! No, I like it when you call me that," he said, "It doesn't sound like a taunt like it does when everyone else says it."

"What does it sound like then?" she asked a finger running over his cheek.

"It sounds like something I never thought I would ever hear. It sounds like love," he replied kissing the palm of her hand and pressing her hand firmly against his cheek.

"Perhaps it is because I do love you," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Call me that," he whispered diving back down and pulling at her shawl, flipping the truffula button and pushing it off her and rubbing her pale arms that were wrapped strongly around his neck.

Her legs ran up his and hooked around his back as her deft fingers flitted over the buttons on his shirt. His hand lighted on one of hers stilling her movement as she tried to pull his shirt free.

"Easy, Lexie," he whispered, "You are getting over anxious."

"I am over anxious," she groaned.

"Why?" he asked stroking her soft arms.

"Because I shouldn't be here," Lexa said, "I am getting intimate with the man who is destroying my land. And I can't help it because I love you. I love you, Oncie… and I can't help it."

"Lexie…" he whispered.

"Please, Oncie," she begged her eyes closed, "Please just love me. Please."

"Okay, Lexie," he whispered as his hands slowly began to push her dress further up her hips. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders. Her hands traced along the slight raise of muscle in his arms and over his chest.

He lifted her back sitting her in his lap as he pulled the dress over her head leaving her in only her under-bindings. Lexa groaned as she laced her fingers in his hair and pressed her chest against his kissing him again. He could feel her pert hard nipples against his chest through her bindings.

Her hands slipped down his body and started unbuckling his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants. He smiled into her mouth as she pushed his pants as far as they would go. Suddenly she ground down hard on his erection and he groaned at the intense feeling.

"Lexa," he gasped, laying her back down and letting her push his pants from his form. She moved her palm to the impressive bulge in his boxers and started to rub it happily.

Onceler bit his lip and pulled at her breast bindings and freeing her pleasant round pale mounds topped with a pert pink bud.

He covered one of the mounds with his hand, rubbing gentle circles over it. He took the other in his mouth and latched onto her nipple suckling fiercely.

"Oncie!" she gasped arching up into his mouth and pulling down on his head with one hand, her free hand running up and down his back. He took the liberty of placing his own palm against her core and letting her rock hard against it as she tried to gain her own pleasure.

"Do you like that?" he asked sultry against her mouth.

"Mmm-hmm," she moaned, rocking into the heel of his hand. He pressed his fingers into the damp spot on her waist bindings.

"Gah!" she gasped, suddenly scratching tiny red lines along his back. Onceler grunted in delight at the feeling of her sharp nails biting into his skin.

"Let's get on with this!" she gasped, "I am already so close." Her sweat was thick on her skin.

"Hmm, come for me baby," he whispered rubbing her clit again. Her head fell back and she groaned desperately grinding against his hand.

"Oncie!" she gasped, grinding harshly down. Onceler felt his hand suddenly get very damp as she screamed his name her entire body tensing up.

She then went slack against him her breath heaving pressing her breasts against his chest with each scratching breath. He closed his eyes as a grin played on her lips. She ran her hands over his chest and pushed him down onto the bed, sitting astride him and shimming down his long legs.

Lexa smiled at him and pulled his boxers down freeing his erection. She bit her lip looking at the member standing proud then glanced at Onceler.

"My turn," she said grinning at the shocked face of the CEO beneath her. He groaned as she ran her finger up his hard shaft.

"GAH!" he gasped underneath her arching up into her hand.

"Hmm seems you like that, Mr. Onceler," Lexa purred wickedly.

"Indeed," he groaned as she gave him a solid pump of her fist.

"Lexie!" he gasped arching his hips up into his lover's hand. She gasped and groaned at the look on his face as her hands slid down her own body.

"I- Ahh!" she moaned running her hands down to her dampened core. Onceler grabbed her wrist and pulled it away before she could rub at her folds.

"No," he gasped stilling her other hand as well before flipping her and running his hands over her boney waist.

"God, I can't believe I did this to you," he said sadly.

"Oncie… please this is not the time! I am writhing with desperate need here!" she cried.

Onceler cupped her face and kissed her deeply and pressed his member into her wet core. She gasped into his mouth and reached around clawing desperately at his back. Her legs shifted and were suddenly tight around his waist.

He kissed down her neck and the second her lips and mouth were free her voice was raised into a bitten back scream. By the time he was completely sheathed in her they were both covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"Are you okay, Lexie?" he asked brushing her hair back from her face.

"D-Don't move," she begged tears leaking from her eyes. "I-I… It's my first time. J-just don't move."

"I'm so sorry, my Lexie," he begged forgiveness kissing her tears away.

She whimpered and held him close, one of her hands linking into his and the other twining into his black hair.

"Mnn," she whimpered pitifully.

Onceler shifted his hips to a more comfortable position and Lexa cried out in surprise as he pulled slightly from her.

"Nhh!" she whimpered in pain. But she had another sense also.

"Sorry," he whispered softly, running his hand down her arm gently.

"N-no," she said, "No move gently."

"Huh?"

"Please move… but move gently," Lexa said. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Onceler shifted slowly out causing her to gasp in a mix of pleasure and pain. She clutched at his back and dug her long fingernails into his soft skin.

He groaned at the feeling of her tightness all around him and the sharp bite of her fingernails into his soft back.

"Oncie!" she gasped as he moved softly in and out of her, slowly pulling out, leaving her strangely empty, and then filling her once more to delightful measures.

"Shh, Lexie," he purred trying to keep his senses as her core was so tight and new around his member.

"Mmm, go a little faster, Oncie, please," she asked kindly.

"Of course," he moaned rocking into her with more ferver. She gave a light shout as he hit a bundle of nerves deep inside her sending blinding pleasure shooting up and down her spine.

"Haah!" she gasped in delight pulling him even closer into her body.

"Lexa!" he called to her as her nails scratched along his back.

He thrust into her fiercely picking up his pace and setting a rhythm for them. Lexa was obviously not in pain any longer as she met his thrusts with bucks of her own.

She felt a coiling deep in her stomach, filling with heat at each delightful thrust. He felt a similar heat coiling in his balls as he thrust deeper into her, her grunts and moans of delight sending the scorching heat to his loins that much faster.

"Oncie!" she gasped pitifully, pulling at his hair and clawing at his back, "So close! You've brought me so close!"

"Me too, Lexie. I'm close too," he gasped clutching her hips closer to him, raising her butt into the air, and pounding into her eliciting delighted gasps and groans from the Elemental beneath him.

Her long nails bit into is back leaving lines of blood along the flesh. He hissed in delight as she arched up into him screaming his name to the high ceiling above their head. Lexa's walls tightened around his member. He gaped as his own release was triggered and he released his sperm deep inside her.

Onceler collapsed beside her and pulled her into his arms nuzzling her neck and smiling into her flesh. Her tears were hidden from him as she cried, softly against his chest. She shouldn't have done that. She just slept with her main enemy. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it but the principle of the act…

In mere moments she found Onceler asleep with her still trapped in his long lanky limbs, pulling her close to him. Slowly, carefully she unwound herself, pulled on her dress and shawl before slipping outside and into the hills where she tried her best to protect the animals from the destruction of the Onceler's hand.

000

Lexa felt the sharp stab as the last truffula tree fell. She closed her eyes and curled tighter into a little ball on her bed. She knew in moments the Lorax would come and confirm what she already knew. They had failed in their quest. Onceler had cut down all the trees.

"Lexa?" she heard him call.

"In here, Lorax," the elemental called weakly.

She heard the soft padding of his furry feet on the stone floor of the cave. Her back was to him as she lay curled on her side facing the other cave wall. He lay a soft fur covered hand on her shoulder.

"It's over, Lexa. We didn't do it. We failed. He got all the trees," he said.

"I know. I felt it die. Are the animals headed out?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sent them out soon after the tree fell." He saw Lexa nod her head.

"I shall bring him the seed in a few years. I know he will know what to do with it."

"Are you sure that's a smart idea, Lexa? He did obliterate the forest. _Your_ forest. How do you know he will reform?"

"You left the word?"

"I did."

"He will change. I know it."

"How are you so certain of this?" Lexa closed her eyes.

"Because I know him. You should go now, Lorax. Take care, old friend."

"You take care as well Lexa," he said leaving.

"I will," she said laying her hand over her stomach, "for both of us."

000

Onceler looked out the window one evening and saw a figure on the horizon. Long skirts blew in the evening breeze. A familiar figure. His blue eyes lit up in joy as he recognized the figure walking toward his home.

"Lexa?" he asked leaning further out the window trying to get a better view of the approaching figure but she was shrouded in a dark emerald cloak.

The woman approached the word left by the Lorax and knelt to the ground. She pushed her hood back revealing the familiar gold hair cascading down her back. She looked worse. Much worse. Her features were like a skeleton. She smiled up at him and moved her cloak aside.

Onceler leaned forward and saw a bundle in her arms. She pulled back the blanket and he saw the tiny face of a babe. His eyes widened in surprise. Their child. She placed a tiny little something in the center of the rounding of the rocks before standing and looking back up at him, letting him watch the child more as the babe slept.

The babe was obviously healthy, despite its mother's lack of health, its cheeks pink in the evening light as it slept in its mother's arms.

"What is the name?" he called down to her.

"Callum," she said smiling up at him, "His name is Callum." He stood there staring down at her a few more moments tears rolling down both of their faces as their son slept.

"Take care, Oncie. We will return. I love you," she said. Slowly the wind surrounded her and in a cloud of dust the two were swept away.

"Goodbye Lexie. I love you, too."

**Ohh my gosh! It is so sad! I actually cried writing this story. Enjoy! **


End file.
